


Temple of Hope

by Aibhilin



Series: Aibhilin's One Piece Flashfic/Drabble/Oneshot Section [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Corazon Week 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin
Summary: Written for Corazon Week 2020.The Fourth Day's Fic can be foundhere.The Sixth Day's Fic can be foundhere.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Aibhilin's One Piece Flashfic/Drabble/Oneshot Section [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951219
Kudos: 7





	Temple of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Fifth Day of [Corazon Week](https://corazon-week.tumblr.com/prompts), going from the 08.-15.07.2020.
> 
> The prompt for this one was "Dangerous Guardian".  
> Did I ever mention that I like AUs?
> 
> Hope you like it, dear readers! Enjoy~

Slowly, he ambled closer. Sneakily, silently, hidden in the shadows of the ancient temple, his objective clear in his mind. His eyes drifted steadily from one side to the other, so as to hopefully be made aware of any surprises ahead of time.

He couldn’t falter now. Law was counting on him. The boy, barely a teenager, had been left behind in that grove, breathing laboriously in his attempt at staying alive.

It had made for a sorry sight, the likes of which he wasn’t willing to see unchanged again - and he'd do anything in his power to do something about said change himself.

Corazon might only be a messenger, a poorly lowlife, brought to life because of a certain god's sense of humour, but he knew even he could do things, could oppose fate, could bring about hope for an ill wisp of a boy.

Law would live to see the next morning, he would.

Looking ahead, he could make out his goal. The Devil Fruit was innocently resting above a pedestal, not guarded at all from his fingers because no one ever expected a being made by the gods themselves to _want_ anything, to _steal_ anything for any reason at all.

He grimaced slightly, the painted-on extension of his lips certain to make the facial expression as grotesque as possible if one so much as looked at him at that moment, before he willed his heavy feet to lift off the floor and step closer to the treasure.

**Author's Note:**

> :) That was me, deviating from canon. Hope you liked it, regardless?
> 
> I'd love a comment, if you're in the mood to?
> 
> Here's all of my Corazon Week 2020 fics:  
> 1.[By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142500)  
> 2.[If it fits...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157590)  
> 3.[Silence Speaks Loudest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167631)  
> 4.[Playing House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205482)  
> 5.[Temple of Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225270)  
> 6.["Rosinante"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243870)  
> 7.[Too big a size](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507921)  
> 8.[Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507948)


End file.
